Adventures of the Second Organization XIII
by all colors but the black
Summary: Follow the members of the little-known Organization XIII 2.0 as they go around screwing with everyone in every world, including the Castle That Never Was.
1. Intro to the second Org XIII

Okay, so this thing kind of revolves around the adventures of the second Organization XIII, who are all related to the original Organization XIII. The characters that will appear in this story are:

Chaxr: #12, female, Green hair cut in an asymmetrical bob, glasses, Marluxia's cousin, wields metallic green paring knives, element is energy, Loves flowers, Doughnuts (a shadow heartless that was a preasent from Xera) and cute things

Xera: #13, female, hair is long and white at the top, fading to red at the tips (story of why/how this happened my or may not eventually be posted), Xemnas's twin & Xigbar's cousin, wields crescent moon blades, element is demonfire, loves messing with Axel's head and drinking

Mishax: #3, female, hair is brown, Demyx's cousin, weiids a whip, element is matter

Exssij: element is music, weapon is elven swords, Saix's cousin

Alaxr: wields an ornate sword, hair is short and blue & black streaked, Zexion's twin


	2. The handwriting class conspieracy

Mishax: Once upon a time...there was a girl.

Chaxr: And she was very original and thought of a new opening to every story she ever wrote. Thus, her name was not Misha.

Xera: She was a very bubbly and giggly girl with short brown hair, but her name was still not Misha, it was Mishax.

Mishax: Mishax had two crazy friends. One was a fiery red head who's too stubborn for her own good.

Chaxr: The other was a not-human with blonde hair for the purpose of this story, even though s/he would've had white hair with red tips. But that didn't happen. Neither did the green hair for the supposed red-head.

Xera: The girl with red/green hair has sloppy handwriting, thus this statement will not follow #5

Mishax: Mishax's friends were very odd, and most of what came out of their mouths was nonsense. But Mishax had learned how to deal with their eccentrics. By joining!

Chaxr: Since the green/red haired girl's (who's name was Chaxr, for anyone who wanted to know, *coughMishaxcough*) handwriting was so poor, no one could understand her written thoughts, and thus ignored them. She felt so alone in the white world of pages.

Xera: Chaxr could just improve her handwriting, and then people could understand her.

Mishax: Xera (the blonde/red tips) raised a good point and Mishax agreed. They conspired to get Chaxr into a handwriting class.

Chaxr: Chaxr then decided to run away to Castle Oblivion to escape the handwriting classes. "At least Xera will never find me here, since Namine live her, too!"

Xera: Xera transforms into a white cat with a tail + ears tipped in red and pads up to Castle Oblivion to get Chaxr. She can stand Namine more when she's a cat.

Mishax: Not knowing who this "Namine" character was, Mishax follows Xera, hoping to find out.

Chaxr: Chaxr goes deeper into CO, trying to avoid finding or being found by any Nobodies, when she ran across...Ansem! o

Xera: Xera finds Roxas and falls asleep on his lap.

Mishax: Mishax, totally lost, looks at her love struck guide and then at Roxas. "Have you seen Chaxr?" "Yeah, she went that way." Xera can deny it all she wants, but Mishax knows the truth. Mishax sets off to explore the castle.

Chaxr: Somehow, Chaxr knew Mishax's assumptions about Xera's love towards Roxas and decided that it was decidedly mostly platonic. Then she hid in the basement in the library since nobody seemed to want to save her from Ansem!

Xera: Axel turned a corner to the hall that Xera + Roxas were in, yelling, "Roxy, where are you? I said I was sorry!" and came to a stop when he saw Xera on Roxas's lap. He plucked the kitty off, who turned into one very peeved Xera. Axel blanched and ran back down the hall.

Mishax: In her exploration, Mishax comes across a library. In finding the basement, her curiousity got the best of her and she went in. There she found Chaxr.

Chaxr: "Finally! Gawd, I've been fighting off this psycho for, like, five lines of story! Get here faster next time!"

Xera: Xera transforms back into a cat and goes off to find Namine with Roxas.

Mishax: "Who the hell is this guy?" referring to the psycho. I've never seen him before."

Chaxr: "It's Ansem 2.0, since the real Ansem is and old blonde guy, and this guy is Riku's dark side. Now shut up and help me fight him! BTW, where's Xera?"

Xera: Xera's ears perk up because she heard her name.

Mishax: "She's loving on Roxas." Mishax goes to stand next to Chaxr. "OK, I'll fight him, but you have to buy me lunch."

Chaxr: "I highly doubt that...Axel would kill her, even if he's terrified of her. Anyway, summon you yet-to-be-decided weapons! And you'll pay for dessert."

Xera: Speaking of Axel, he shows up with Roxas and Xera to keep tabs on where Xera is so she can't sneak up on him.

Mishax: "Xera!" Mishax shouts, "Get down here!" Xera, Roxas + Axel are poofed into the room. "About time. And Chaxr, we have a deal." Mishax pulls out her whip with a heavy spiked end.

Chaxr: "'Sup, Xera?" Chaxr nodded, then double-took and Mishax. "Since when can you Ninja-poof from a distance?" (Far away, Xaldin laughs having tricked EVERYONE :3)

Xera: Xera sprints away and Axel and Roxas follow to where no one can ninja-poof them. As soon as their dramatic escape was done, Axel ninja-poofed them to the Castle that Never Was.

Mishax: Mishax watches them leave and shakes her head. "Wimps. And I've always had that. I've just never used it XP"

Chaxr: She then realizes she is alone, as Chaxr was also ninja-poofed. She scrambles away to ninja-poof away from Ansem.

Xera: Axel ninja-poofed back. "Xera told me to inform you that we are slackers, not wimps. Also, the cake is a lie." And he ninja-poofed away.

Mishax: *sigh* "Okay," Mishax says, "I think I'll cause some trouble. Seeing as I'm unsupervised in a new castle..." She grins. "If I could find Demyx..." She goes to search for him.

Chaxr: "I wonder if Mishax knows that Namine sees the entire castle, DiZ is still lurking around somewhere, Ansem is still on the loose, and that Demy is right here, playing way too loudly...?" Chaxr called up a set of knives and plucked a string off Demy's sitar.

Xera: Xera goes off to find Xigbar to have some drinks with Vexen's minibar.

Mishax: No longer exists in this story because Castle Oblivion presumably ate her.

Chaxr: Chaxr somehow ended up at Vexen's minibar as well, and was listening to Xera tell Xigbar and Vexen why her hair has red tips. Xigbarr, sobbing said he would never sleep again, and Vexen cried in a corner.

THE END!


End file.
